


My Future Self and Me-Season 1

by edith681



Series: My Future Self and Me [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: *Based off of the South Park episode of the same name. After 12-year old Logan Greene writes a letter to her future self, her future self comes to help her figure some things out. And to tell the truth, Logan needs her.





	My Future Self and Me-Season 1

**The night after Logan writes a letter to herself in fifteen years, her 28 year old self comes back from the future to help her sort some things out.**

**FULL SUMMARY: Logan writes a letter to her future self as part of an end of the year school assignment, but when she hands in the wrong letter and tucks the other one away, her future self comes to help her with the things that she wrote in the letter she never handed in. Turns out, present Logan needs more help than she thought.**

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: Stuck in the house during a powerful storm, a woman tries to convince Logan she is her from the future.**

 

**A/N: *Based off of the South Park episode of the same name. After 12-year old Logan Greene writes a letter to her future self, her future self comes back to the past to help her figure some things out. And to tell the truth, Logan needs her.**

 

**Characters:**

 

Logan Greene-12

Harrison Greene-6

Dylan Greene-12

Justin Greene-12

Trevor Greene-12

Tyler Greene-12

Patrick Greene-12

Caden Greene-12

Joshua Greene-12

Thomas Greene (dad)-29

Sierra Greene (mom)-31

Lindsay Collins-12

Landon Jefferson-13

Evan Jefferson-7

Blake Jefferson-12

Finn McKinley-12

Logan's future self (15 years older)-27

Other characters: ask for information

 

**Other fandom mentions (this episode):**

**Charlie the Unicorn**

**The Cleveland Show**

**Llamas With Hats**

**Twilight**

**South Park**

**The Big Bang Theory**

**SpongeBob Squarepants**

 

**June 22, 2015:**

 

"So, class, I thought that it would be fun to, since I've already handed out the report cards, do something fun, but still productive. So, over the next five days, I want you to think about-and then write-a letter to yourself in 15 years. So, that would be 2030. And then, on this day in exactly 15 years, you can open it and see what you were thinking 15 years ago. Maybe even include some information about what things were like right now," the teacher, Miss Gene, told the class.

Lindsay, Logan's best friend, put her hand up.

"How are we supposed to hand it in if we need to put it in our room to keep so we can read it again in 15 years?"

"Make an extra copy," said Dylan, Logan's brother, glancing up from his phone for a second.

"Exactly," said Miss Gene.

 

***

 

The final bell rang. School was over for the day.

"What do you guys think of that 'future letter to yourself' project?" Finn asked.

Logan and her three best friends, Blake, Finn, and Lindsay were all hanging out by their lockers. Logan's locker, to be exact. It was where they had all agreed to meet on the first day of middle school, and had met every day after school since, seeing as how their lockers weren't grouped together.

"I think it's cool," said Blake. "It's way better than letting us do whatever we want, like the other teachers."

"Dude, it's the last week of school," Lindsay said. "Report cards have already been handed out. Kids do whatever they want anyway."

"I think it's neat," said Finn. "Really original, for sure. I never would have thought of it on my own."

 "What if we don't know what to write to our future self?" Logan asked.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Blake reassured her.

"Yeah." Logan laughed nervously. "I'm probably just being silly."

Then the bell rang, and Logan rushed off, calling out "See you guys later!"

Her friends laughed.

 

_(theme song plays)_

 

_Here we are, face to face,_

_My future self and me_

_So much alike, and yet so different,_

_One of them's messy, the other one's clean_

_Getting along isn't always easy_

_Sometimes we disagree_

_But in the end, we're good for each other_

_Two peas in a pod_

_My future self and me_

_My future self and me_

_My future self and me!_

 

_(title card pops up)_

 

**June 23:**

 

Logan and her brothers were sitting on the couch, watching television.

Joshua was sitting beside his sister. 

"So, how goes the project?" Josh asked.

"I don't know. I can't think of a single thing to write to my future self."

"Well, maybe you could jut write about who you are today so you can see how much you've changed in 15 years. Or you could ask your future self some questions. Talk about what you think the future will be like and see how accurate you are."

Logan smiled at her older brother. "Thanks, Josh."

"Hey, what are brothers for?"

"Kids, you're going to be late for school!" called out Thomas, the kids' dad.

"Okay, dad!" called up nine voices.

"I hope you kids aren't letting Harrison watch the Cleveland Show again!" their dad called out.

"No, dad!" said eight voices. Harrison laughed at the Cleveland show, which was playing on the tv, but Dylan quickly changed the channel. Harrison said, "Aw, man!"

6 year old Harrison was not supposed to be watching anything rated higher than PG. 

The kids all started to get themselves ready for school.

 

**After school:**

 

Logan looked down at the letter that she had written to herself in 15 years.

She was about to put it in her bag for school the next day. Then she made a sour face, took out a shoe box under her bed where she kept personal and secret stuff, a box that only she was allowed to look in, and stuck it in the box. Then she wrote a new letter.

 

**June 24:**

 

"So who has their letter finished?" asked the teacher.

A couple of the kids put their hands up. One of them was Logan.

The teacher called on Lindsay first, than a girl named Cindy, then a boy named Theo. Then it was Logan's turn.

"Logan, would you like to come up here and read your letter?"

Logan nodded excitedly.

"So, this is my letter to my self. 

 

'Dear Logan, 

I am writing to you from 15 yeas in the past. Well, my present, your past. I wonder what the future is like, first of all. Second of all, I hope you are having a good day. I wonder if there are flying cars. I wonder if the food in the future is different. Are there still cheeseburgers and pizza? Are there flying cars? What have you been up to in the past 15 years? Please give each one of your family members a big hug for me. What has Apple come out with in terms of technology? Please tell me chocolate still exists. I love you. See you in 15 years, future me.

From, Logan'"

 

Logan looked up at the teacher and the rest of the class. Everybody clapped for her.

 

**Later, at the lockers:**

 

"That was pretty good," said Lindsay. 

"Yours was good, too," said Logan.

"So, is that all the questions you have about the future?" Finn wanted to know. Logan had let the rest of her friends read the letter when they gathered at the lockers, and she was going to let the rest of her family read it later.

"Nah, but if I put all the questions I wanted to know about the future in my letter, it would have been like, 50 pages long. So, I just chose a few. Besides, it's not like it's being graded or anything."

"That's true," said Blake.

 

**At home:**

 

"I am so hungry," said Logan.

"Me, too," said Harrison.

"Harrison, you need a bath before dinner," said Sierra, the kids' mother.

"Aw, mom, can't I take a bath after dinner?" asked Harrison.

"No."

Harrison took one look at his mother and ran off. Sierra chased her son.

"Harrison, you get back here. I mean it!"

Harrison just ran around the table. Logan grabbed him.

"Harrison, you need a bath," said Logan.

"Gah!" said Harrison, struggling. I can't believe you did this to me! This is betrayal! You're supposed to be my sister!"

 

Logan just passed her brother off to her mom.

 

 

**That night:**

 

The news was on the TV.

            “A storm warning is in effect for tonight and tomorrow. Schools may be closed due to unsafe conditions-“

            “Can we please put on SpongeBob on?” begged Harrison.

            “I’m good with anything, as long as you change the channel,” said Logan, in an annoyed tone. “And I agree with Harrison. We’ve got a lot of SpongeBob episodes recorded that we need to erase, so let’s start watching them.”

            “Yeah!” cried Harrison, cheering.

            “Alright,” said Thomas, smiling down at his youngest son. “One episode of SpongeBob, and then it’s off to bed for you, young man.”

            “Yay!” cheered Harrison again, and handed the remote to his sister. “Here, Logan, you pick one.”

            “Who, me?” Logan asked in fake surprise.

            Harrison laughed as Logan pretended not to know what he was talking about.

            “Ok, I’ll pick one,” Logan finally said.

            She skimmed through the episodes until she found one.

            “Oh, this looks like a good one!” she said.

            She put it on and her brother started laughing. Logan moved from the loveseat over onto the main couch so she was right in front of the TV and sitting on the seat with her brother on the floor in front of her, just like they always watched SpongeBob. Her brothers-as she had predicted-quickly left the room.

           

  **Status: unfinished**

**NEU-on or before January 31**


End file.
